4.05 Die Konstante
ist die fünfte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Sayid und Desmond kommen in eine Turbulenz unterwegs zum Frachter, wodurch Desmond einige unerwartete Nebenwirkungen erfährt. Zusammenfassung Echtzeit Events: Desmond ist im Hubschrauber mit Sayid und Frank in Richtung des Frachters unterwegs während er ein Bild von Penny beobachtet. Frank fliegt genau den Weg den Daniel ihm empfohlen hatte, und Sayid fragt beunruhigt nach warum sie geradewegs auf den Sturm zufliegen. Sie kommen in schwere Turbulenzen aber Frank beruhigt Sayid dass ihnen nichts passieren wird wenn sie ihm nur seinen Job machen lassen. Die Turbulenzen verschlimmern sich und Frank hat kaum noch die Kraft den Helkopter auf Kurs 305 Grad zu halten als Desmond plötzlich ein sonderbares Erlebniss hat. thumb|right|Desmond wird beim Militär unsanft geweckt Zeitreise: Desmond wacht in einer Millitärischen Einrichtung auf als sein Sergeant seinen Zug aufweckt. Sein Ausbilder zieht ihm sofort zur Verantwortung weil "Des" auf den Weckruf nicht sofort reagierte. Desmond versucht zu erklären dass er wohl einen Alptraum hatte in dem er auf einem Helikopter direkt auf einen Sturm zuflog. Der Sergeant ist erfreut, das Desmond zumindest einen Millitärischen Traum hatte, doch als Bestrafung für das zuspäte reagieren muss Desmond´s gesamter Zug anstatt der üblichen Acht Minuten Vorbereitungszeit innerhalb von Vier Minuten antreten. thumb|left|Desmonds Panikattacke im Helikopter Echtzeit Events: Desmond kommt wieder völlig Orientierungslos zu sich und versucht panisch von seinem Sicherheitsgurt loszukommen als würde er daraufhin vom Helikopter abspringen wollen. Als Sayid ihn anspricht ob alles o.k. wäre, erkennt Desmond diesen nicht und fragt woher er seinen Namen kenne und was hier vorgehen würde. Er öffnet das nach seiner Panikattacke leicht mitgenommene Foto von Penny und ihm und versucht sich wieder zu beruhigen. Der Sturm lichtet sich und Frank landet den Hubschrauber auf dem Frachter. Keamy und Omar laufen umgehenst auf Frank zu und fragen ihn was er sich dabei denke Fremde auf den Frachter mitzubringen, und wer diese Leute wären. Frank erklärt daraufhin das dies Überlebende des Fluges 815 seien worauf Keamy wiederholt das sie an Board des Frachters nichts verloren hätten. Desmond steht völlig neben sich und streitet ab Sayid und Frank zu kennen. Sayid versucht diesen zu beruhigen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Keamy erklärt Sayid er würde Desmond kurz in den Untersuchungraum bringen wo ihr Doktor ein Auge auf ihn werfen wird und das er seinen Freund danach wiedersehen wird. Als sie Desmond der gerade am Heck des Frachters steht mitnehmen wollen, erlebt dieser wieder eine seiner "Zeitreisen". Zeitreise: Desmond steht im Regen als er wieder zu sich kommt während seine Kameraden Liegestütze ausführen. Sein Ausbilder bemerkt sein aussetzen und zieht den gesamten Zug zur Verantwortung in dem er ihnen ein paar extra Laufrunden aufhalst. Später erzählt "Des" einem seiner Kameraden über seine "Träume", der ihn daraufhin für verückt erklärt und ihn fragt ob er zumindest eine Person aus dem "Traum" erkannt habe. Desmond fällt ein das er ein Foto von Penny in seinen Händen hielt und er macht sich auaf dem Weg zu einer Teleonzelle um diese anzurufen. Als er die Zelle betreten möchte stößt ihn einer seiner Zugskameraden und bedankt sich für die Strafen die sie "Des" zu verdanken haben wobei ihm das Geld herunterfliegt. Als Desmond das Geld wieder aufheben möchte befindet er sich urplötzlich wieder auf der Kahana. Echtzeit Events: Keamy und Omar begleiten Desmond zur Krankenstation in der sie ihm einsperren. Er gerät in Panik und schreit dass man ihn raus lassen solle bis er plötzlich eine Stimme hört die ihm sagt "Du hast es auch"! Desmond blickt in Richtung der Stimme und sieht einen ans Bett gefesselten Mann der ihn fragt "ob es ihm ebenfalls passiert". Zurück am Strand sind Juliet und Jack über die Tatsache, seit einem Tag noch nichts von dem Hubschrauber gehört zu haben, sehr besorgt. Juliet erkennt das Charlotte dies überhaupt nicht kümmert, obwohl der Frachter nur 40 Meilen (20 Minuten Flugzeit) von der Insel entfernt sei und spricht diese darauf an. Zuerst streitet Charlotte jede Kenntnis der Lage ab doch Daniel verrät, gegen Charlotte´s Anweisung, dass die Zeit so wie es die Welt ausserhalb der Insel wahrnimmt von der Zeitwahrnehmung auf der Insel abweicht. Solange Frank die ?bearings?, welche er ihm gegeben hatte, befolgt würde den Leuten im Hubschrauber nichts passieren. Falls nicht könnte dies eventuell unerwünschte "Nebeneffekte" hervorrufen. Meanwhile, on the upper deck, Sayid is surveying the freighter. He notices a closed-circuit camera on the railing beside him. Looking up on a higher deck, he sees Keamy and Frank arguing. As Frank comes down the stairs to meet with Sayid, Sayid asks him why they left at dusk but arrived midday. Frank doesn't know. Sayid then asks for the phone, which Frank will only give him if Sayid gives him the gun. Sayid gives Frank the gun, and calls Jack. thumb|left|Minkowski, ans Bett gefesselt Sayid comes down with Frank in the medic bay to bring the phone, with Daniel at the other end, to Desmond. Daniel tells him, when he is in his next timeflash, to go see him at Oxford and send him a message. thumb|right|Daniel und Desmond beobachten das Ratten-Experiment Flashtime:Desmond visits Daniel at Oxford. The 1996 Farraday is seemingly more eccentric but less neurotic than his 2004 counterpart. He is more social as he chastises some students but he rants to himself. When he is approached by Desmond who claims he was sent by the future Farraday he is suspicious, believing that his colleagues were trying to set him up. Desmond has the final settings for Farraday's machine, 2.342 and 11 Hz, which piques his interest, but does not fully convince him. Desmond then uses his final piece of information, "I know about Eloise." Farraday takes Desmond to his lab and shows him a series of experiments with his mouse Eloise. Daniel enters the numbers that Desmond gave him and is able to transport Eloise's mind from the future enabling it to run the mouse maze, but later it dies of a brain aneurysm. To prevent it from happening to Desmond, Daniel explains that he will need a "constant," something he can hold on to from both times, to sort through the variables left|thumb|Desmond ruft Penelope an Flashtime: After picking up the coins on the floor, Desmond goes to a phone booth to call Penny. Troubled by his call, Penny tells him that he shouldn't be calling her as he broke off with her and then joined the army. She adds that she has moved. She hangs up after telling him to not call her anymore. When Desmond tries to answer her, the flash stops. Real-time events: Sayid comes down with Frank in the medic bay to bring the phone. The doctor pushes the alarm button. Sayid then quickly gives the phone to Desmond as on the other end is Daniel, who urgently wants to speak to him. Daniel asks him what year does he think he is in, to which Des answers 1996. Dan then asks where he is "supposed to be" and then tells him that he should go when he has another flash to Oxford so that Desmond will be able to give Daniel a message in the past. When Omar and Keamy suddenly enter the bay to stop the call, Desmond has another flash. thumb|right|[[Charles Widmore während der Auktion]] Flashtime: In 1996, Charles Widmore is present at an auction for lot 2342, the ledger of the Black Rock's first mate. The contents have not been published and are unknown to anyone outside the seller's family, Tovard Hanso's family. Charles wins the auction for 380 000 pounds. Meanwhile, Desmond has arrived at the auction and is trying to get past the guard to talk to Widmore. After the auction ends, Widmore walks out and agrees to talk to Desmond quickly. At the men's bathroom, Desmond tells him that he needs to get in touch with Penny. He doesn't know how to reach her as her number has been disconnected. After Widmore talks about Des' cowardice and his "second thoughts", he ultimately gives him her address so that she can tell him herself that she hates him. Just as Des is about to close the sink, the flash ends. Echtzeit Events: Auf dem Boot machen sich Sayid, Desmond und Minkowski auf den Weg zum beschädigten Funkraum. Minkowski erzählt, dass "es" schneller und härter passiert. Desmond fragt George wie und seitwann er diese "Zeitreisen" machen würde. Minkowski sagt, dass er und Brandon (ein anderes Besatzungsmitglied) keine Aufgaben hatten und gelangweilt waren. Also haben sie den Anker fallen lassen und sich die Insel genauer anzugucken. Aber Brandon fing an sich merkwürdig zu verhalten, also drehten sie vor der Insel um. Kurze Zeit später starbt Brandon und Minkowski wurde verrückt. Sayid schaut sich die zerstörte Technik an und fragt Minkowski wer das getan hat. George scheint es nicht zu wissen und bemitleidet die Person, falls sie vom Kapitän überführt würde. Plötzlich wird George wieder "ohnmächtig". Sayid beginnt damit, das Telefon zu reparieren, als Desmond einen Kalender von 2004 sieht, auf dem alle Tage bis Ende Dezember durchgekreuzt sind. Sayid bemerkt ihn ebenfalls und sagt, dass es fast Weihnachten sei. Desmond hat auf einmal Nasenbluten, als Minkowski eine Art Anfall erleidet und stark zu bluten beginnt. Mit den Worten I can't get back (dt. Ich kann nicht zurück) stirbt George in Desmonds Armen. Flashtime: Desmond awakens in the same bathroom as before, the sink full of water. After refreshing his face, he goes to see Penny. She opens the door to a distraught Desmond in 1996. Despite clear signs that Penny wants to have a "clean break" from Desmond, the latter insists, pleading for her phone number. After entering the flat, he tells her that he needs her phone number so he can call her in 8 years (December 24th, 2004). Ultimately, after a bit of reassuring, Penny gives Desmond her number: 7946 0893. thumb|left|Penny freut sich über Desmonds Anruf [[Bild:DanielsNotizbuch01.jpg|thumb|right|''"If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant"]] '''Echtzeit Events': Desmond erwacht in der Gegenwart und sagt Sayid Penny's Londoner Telefonnummer. Sayid hat es geschafft das Telefon zu reparieren und wählt die Nummer, die Desmond ihm sagt. Desmond nimmt den Hörer und erreicht tatsächlich Penelope, die vor einem Weihnachtsbaum steht. Sie erzählt Desmond, dass sie ihn seit 3 Jahren suche, und berichtet von ihrem Telefonat mit Charlie, kurz bevor dieses ertrank und, dass sie von er Insel weiß und ständig versucht hat, Desmond zu finden. Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestanden haben, bricht die Telefonverbindung zusammen. Desmond dankt Sayid, der den Anschein erweckt, als ob er sich wieder an alles erinnern könne. Zurück am Strand wühlt Daniel in seinen Sachen rum. Er blättert in seinem Tagebuch und blättert auf eine Seite, auf der steht: "If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant" (dt. etwa: "Falls etwas schief gehen sollte, ist Demons Hume meine Konstante/Richtlinie") Wissenswertes Allgemein *This episode is the first to contain a Flashtime (neither a Flashback nor Flashforward). Instead, Desmond is aware that he is traveling between 1996 and 2004 within the context of the present time narrative. **The Desmond-centric episode Flashes Before Your Eyes also has Desmond time travel, but within the context of what appeared to be a flashback. *Penny's phone number is 7946 0893 in London. ** 020 7946 0893 was a Season 4 bonus clue in the Find 815 ARG ** Although this looks to be a UK telephone number in London, it is an unassigned number (Ofcom specifies that numbers beginning with 020 7946 0 are for drama purposes http://www.ofcom.org.uk/telecoms/ioi/numbers/num_drama?a=87101). *Penny's address is 423 Cheyne Walk in London. ** 423 Cheyne Walk was a Season 4 bonus clue in the Find 815 ARG ** It is near where Desmond's photograph with Penny was taken. In addition, Widmore Industries has its offices in the same neighbourhood. . ** Cheyne Walk is a famous street in London known for its famous inhabitants. Residents have included Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, George Eliot, Dante Rossetti, and Henry James (who wrote The Turn of the Screw). * Queen's College, Department of Physics and Southfield were Season 4 bonus clues in the Find 815 ARG *The journal that Charles Widmore buys in the auction is the same journal referenced by Oscar Talbot in Chapter 5 of the Find 815 ARG. Talbot was working for a branch of the Widmore Corporation, and says that his employers had the journal. *The journal's seller is named Tovard Hanso. *After the auctioning of the Black Rock ledger, some of Charles Dickens' belongings are place up for bidding. *According to the calendar on the wall, as well as Desmond, the real-time events of this episode take place on Day 94 (Christmas Eve) when Sayid, Desmond and Frank left the island. This means that while it is Day 94 on the Freighter, it is actually Day 96 on the Island. *Camp Millar was a season 4 bonus clue in the Find 815 ARG *Kevin Durand, who plays Keamy, was in the movie Smokin' Aces with Matthew Fox and Nestor Carbonell. He was also in the movie Wild Hogs with M.C. Gainey and Walking Tall with Michael Bowen *In the Bible, Daniel, like Daniel Faraday, is known to have skills in interpreting dreams (Desmond tells his Sgt. that he had a dream). *The phone that Sayid connects to the battery is a standard Lineman's Handset (looks like a Harris TS22). It is little more than a rugged corded telephone and is incapable of placing calls without a land line or sophisticated external communications equipment that can provide such a line. Connecting such a handset to a battery would have merely lit up an indicator and produced a single click sound. *Jeremy Davies, who portrays Daniel Faraday, also portrays Tom-Tom, the main character in the movie "The Million Dollar Hotel." Tom-Tom is in love with a woman named Eloise. Likewise, Davies' character Faraday is closely linked to another Eloise: the white lab rat. *Minkowski mentions that in the Radio Room on the ship there is a blinking light and incoming calls from Penny, very similar to what was seen in The Looking Glass communication room. *Desmond trying to grab Penelope's attention and tell her about how he was (is) lost on a boat at sea is reminiscent of The Rime of the Ancient Mariner. *Fisher Stevens (George Minkowski) played Chuck Fishman on the show Early Edition. The show was about a man, Gary Hobson, who "gets tomorrow's newspaper today." Hobson would try to prevent bad events mentioned in the next day's paper from happening. *Fisher Stevens, who plays Minkowski, was in the 1985 Sci-Fi film "My Science Project", which dealt with other dimensions and time travel. * As the helicopter approached the freighter, a sign near the landing pad indicated the name of the ship: 'Kahana'. * The majority of the notes on Daniel's chalkboard and notebook are (introductory) notes on Special Relativity and General Relativity, with a small amount of quantum mechanics scattered in. ** Special Relativity deals with linear contractions/dilations of space and time ** General Relativity deals with the curvature of space and time ** There have been evidences of both Special and General Relativity on the island - as Faraday pointed out (and his payload experiment showed), there is a contraction of time when you go to or leave the island, perhaps do to a relativistic effect (that is not yet understood). Also, the writers may be building on a "worm-hole"-ish idea (vile vortices?), which would relate to General Relativity. Produktionsnotizen *Ben, Claire, Hurley, Jin, Kate, Locke, Michael, Miles, Sawyer, and Sun do not appear in this episode. * The scenes in the military camp were filmed on the slopes of Diamond Head. http://www.hawaiiweblog.com/2007/10/19/lost-notes/ Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * On the map in the helicopter, you see 2 different versions of the freighter on the map. The second version has 2 lines drawn in the freighter. * In 1996 London telephone numbers were seven digits only (they changed to eight digits when the area codes changed from 0171 and 0181 to 020 in 2000 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Number_Change). Therefore in 1996 Penny's number would have been quoted as 946 0893 (or 0171 946 0893). Wiederkehrende Themen *Desmond reist zwischen den Jahren 2004 und 1996 her — 8 Jahre Differenz. *Penny wohnt am Cheyne Walk 423 (4-23 oder 42-3) *Die Frequenz, die Faraday Desmond nennt lautet 2.342 (23, 42) *Die Auktionsnummer des Black Rock Buches lautet 2342. *Faraday erwähnt das während Desmonds Ausserkörperlicher Erfahrung in Oxford, 75 Minuten verstrichen seien, die "Des" als ungefähr 5 Minuten beschreibt. 75 : 5 = 15. Das Verhältniss von 75:5 ist gleichwertig dem Verhältniss 15:1. **Bei der Auktion ist die Bewerbernummer von Charles Widmore 755, die selben Zahlen wie das Zeitverhältniss 75:5. ::*Eine andere Bewerbernummer, 887, ist eine Hauptzahl. Zusammen addiert ergeben sie 23. *Charlotte erhielt ihren Doktortitel in Oxford. Daniel unterrichtete dort. *Minkowski konnte keine Konstante mehr finden und starb. Desmond schafft es eine Konstante, nämlich Penelope, zu erreichen und entkam damit dem Tod. . **Minkowskis Konstanz, eher bezeichnet als Minkowski-Theorem, ist die Grundlage von Geometrie von Zahlen. | Hermann Minkowski Kulturelle Referenzen * Philip K. Dick's ''VALIS''-In the novel the main character Horselover Fat (himself a version of author Philip Dick), gets exposed to a pink laser which provides him with knowledge percieved to be from God. This 'living information' reveals details from the future. It also shows him that his currently perceived reality is a facade, that infact he is a citizen of ancient Rome. This is analogous to the pink beam that was used on Faraday's test mouse, Eloise. * Kurt Vonnegut's ''Slaughterhouse Five''-Desmond, during one of his flashbacks/time travels, speaks to someone else in the military with him. His friend's name is Billy. Billy Pilgrim is the main character in Slaughterhouse Five. The narration of the story of Billy Pilgrim begins: "Listen. Billy Pilgrim has become unstuck in time." When Desmond is with Daniel in 1996 and Daniel is about to experiment on Eloise, he says that he is going to unstick her in time. Also, the narrator of Slaughterhouse Five, Vonnegut, says that he likes to call old girlfriends late at night. Desmond calls Penelope at night. When Desmond spoke with Mrs. Hawking, she said that events are structured and that the universe will course correct. In Slaughterhouse Five, Billy Pilgrim explains that , according to the Tralfamadorians, aliens who can see the fourth dimension, time is structured and events cannot be changed (we are like bugs in amber). When asked about the end of the universe, the Tralfamadorians explain that one of their test pilots presses a button that destroys the universe. Billy asks why they cannot stop the pilot from pressing the button, and they reply that the pilot always has and always will press the button. The moment is structured that way. Desmond's purpose, according to Mrs. Hawking, is to turn the key and he cannot avoid it. The moment is structured that way. Billy Pilgrim sees the future, and even predicts his own death. Desmond predicted Charlie's death and other events on the island. :*It has also been implied that Desmond himself knows the time and date of his own death. He carries Charles Dickens's "Our Mutual Friend" with him because it is the last book he wants to read before he dies. *'The Time Traveler's Wife' a novel by Audrey Niffenegger depicts an science fiction inspired love-story where a man with a "Chrono-Displacement" genetic disorder causes him to unpredictably time-travel. The novel's conflict is amplified when his wife, who is the daughter of a wealthy family, must cope with his frequent absences and dangerous experiences. A central theme unlike many other time travel stories, it is not possible to change the past or future. * Many elements of this episode are similar to the film Je t'aime, je t'aime (1968) by French director Alain Resnais. In the film, a man is used as part of an experiment wherein he is sent back in time repeatedly by scientists to re-experience specific moments in his life. Once he arrives in the past, he seems to have only a vague understanding of where he is or where he came from. When he returns to the future, he is comatose. In the film, they first experiment on mice, like Farraday. There are a number of instance in the film where, in the man's past, the mice from the future appear where they should not be. One of these places is on a beach. Resnais' films often deal with the relationship between time and memory. * How to Disappear Completely: When Desmond lands on the freighter, he says "I'm not here; this isn't happening". These are the lyrics of the chorus of the fourth song from Radiohead's fourth album, Kid A. *All Good Things: The series finale of Star Trek The Next Generation features Captain Picard in three different timelines. He becomes unstuck in time, like Desmond and Billy Pilgrim. As he bounces back and forth, he becomes aware of a temporal anomaly in all three timelines. In essence, this anomaly is The Constant. Only when he identifies the constant and directly contacts it is he able to stay in one timeline, ignorant of his future. Also, Desmond's trip to contact Daniel at Oxford is reminiscent of Picard's trip to visit Data at Cambridge. Damon Lindelof confirmed that "All Good Things" was a big influence in writing "The Constant" here. * La Jetée (1962) by Chris Marker. After a nuclear holocaust, scientists send an unnamed protagonist into the past (and later, the future) through experiments designed to expose human consciousness to "time waves." Only those of a stable mental disposition can successfully receive these waves and travel through time without going mad. The main character, referred to as the Man, falls in love with a Woman in the past, but his decision to stay with her results in his own death (an event he had witnessed as a child.) This essayist film dealing with time and memory served as the basis for Terry Gilliam's Twelve Monkeys and was referred to in Blade Runner when the photo of Rachel's mother briefly animates. *'Donnie Darko': In the film, water is the element used to construct a portal for time travel. Desmond seems to time-switch when he is around water (sink, rain, ocean). Also, the concept of the Constant is similar to the Artifact in Donnie Darko; the constant being referenced at two points along the time-stream, and the artifact existing in both tangent universes. Both items are critcal in resolving a time paradox. *'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy': Daniel uses a white lab mouse to conduct an important experiment, when in actuality he and Desmond seem to be the unwitting subjects of an even greater experiment themselves. In the book, "mice" secretly control humans in lab experiments, even the mice's sudden "deaths" being designed to elicit certain responses in people. *'Eloise': is the name of the protagonist in a series of children's books written by Kay Thompson and illustrated by Hilary Knight. She is a spoiled, neglected girl and the stories revolve around her causing mischief to the Plaza Hotel of New York employees and their guests. The character is purpotedly based on Liza Minelli. Literarische Methoden * Minkowski sagt er könne nicht zurück. * 1996 fragte Desmond´s Sergeant warum er solange gebraucht habe um bei seiner Bettmarke zu erscheinen was in Relation zum "Echzeit Event" den Helikopter beschreibt der solange braucht um den Frachter zu erreichen. Analyse der Handlungsstränge Referenzen zu Episoden * Daniel sagt Frank, dass er sich in nordwestlicher Richtung an eine Peilung von 305° halten soll. Auf Ekos Stock waren die Worte "Lift up your eyes and look north - John 3:05" (dt. etwa: Hebe deinen Blick und sehe Richtung Norden - John 3:05)) ( ) ** Ben sagte Michael und sich an die Peilung 325° zu halten um Hilfe zu finden ( ) ** 305° ist die Peilung, die Juliet dem Charakter des Spielers im Videospiel Lost: Via Domus erzählt um die Insel zu verlassen. * Daniel fragt, ob Desmond Radioaktivität oder hohem Magnetismus ausgesetzt wurde ( , ) * Penny erzählte Charlie, man habe ihr berichtet, dass Desmond noch lebt und sich auf einer Insel aufhält. ( ) Offene Fragen Auf dem Frachter * Warum darf die Besatzung auf dem Frachter keine Anrufe von Penelope entgegenzunehmen? * Wer hat den Funkraum zerstört? * Wer hat die Tür der Kabine geöffnet, in der Sayid, Desmond und George Minkowski eingesperrt waren? * Warum erinnert sich Minkowski an die Zeit, bevor er diese "Zeitreisen" machte ** Warum kann sich Desmond nicht an die Zeit auf der Insel erinnern? * Wo ist der Kapitän des Frachters? Wo hält er sich auf? * Was hat Penny erforscht? Auf der Insel * Erinnert sich Daniel an Desmond als dieser ihn 1996 an der Universität besuchte? Desmond's Verwirrungen * Was steht in dem Hauptbuch des ersten Maat der Black Rock? ** Warum verkauft die Hanso Familie dieses Buch? Andere * Ist die korrekte Peilung um die Insel zu verlassen 305° (wie es Faraday zu Lapidus sagte) oder 325° (wie es Ben zu Michael sagte)? * Warum brauchte der Helikopter über einen Tag (laut Inselzeit) um zum Frachter zu kommen, während die Rakete nur 31 Minuten länger brauchte um auf die Insel zu kommen? * Warum versuchte Penny Desmond während seiner Inhaftierung mit einer Menge von Briefen zu kontaktieren, wo sie doch mit ihm Schluss machen wollte? ( ) Links *ABC Primetime Grid * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (02/11/08): PDF